1. Field of Invention
The field of invention relates to the assembly and structure of sheetlike panels, particularly acoustical panels, that are assembled parallel to an existing wall, that are laterally related, that have a bridger structure, such as a column or column assembly, hiding the juncture of such panels, and where the entire build-in wall provides for construction of a range of linear wall spans without the need to cut said panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
One related art is the field of construction methods to assemble paneled walls inside existing structural walls. A second related art is the construction of theaters.
The following are U.S. patents that may be found to help define the scope of knowledge of persons skilled in the relevant related arts: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,926; 3,753,328; 3,566,559; 4,942,713; 4,204,375; 4,028,855; 4,094,113; 3,685,220; 5,822,928; 5,890,323; 3,990,205; 4,112,643; and 4,245,442.
None of the above references have been directed to the production of kits, that is, assemblies of components, that facilitate the design and installation of home theater presentation rooms, audio listening rooms, and other types of rooms having acoustical panels (collectively, “acoustical-paneled rooms”) arranged inside an existing wall structure. The present invention is directed to this, and achieves this in a number of innovative ways, providing for assemblies of components that can cover a range of spans of wall widths, and providing, in preferred embodiments, easily erected structures having superior structural integrity.
In addition to the above patents, the following books provide different carpentry approaches to construction, and to architectural features such as for columns, that are useful sources of background information for the present invention:                Building Construction Illustrated, 3rd Edition, Francis D. K. Ching & Cassandra Adams, John Wiley & Sons, 2001.        The Elements of Style, revised edition, Stephen Calloway, Ed., Simon & Schuster, 1996.        
All patents, patent applications, books, articles and other publications discussed or cited herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual patent, patent application, book, article and other publication was specifically and individually set forth in its entirety.